


The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Toy Story

by TrollsWatch



Series: Troll2 Watch: 2ea2on 2 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Toy Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollsWatch/pseuds/TrollsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls of Alternia watch: Toy Story<br/>(2ea2on 2!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Toy Story

THE TROLLS OF ALTERNIA WATCH: TOY STORY

T.V.: You've got a friend in me!  
Karkat: SOMEONE'S BEEN GARGLING MARBLES.  
Feferi: Rude!  
Karkat: WHY WOULD THEY HIRE A SINGER WHO ENJOYS SWALLOWING CACTI?  
Terezi: YOUR3 ON3 TO T4LK, SHOUTY  
T.V.: "You're my favorite deputy!"  
Tavros: i WANT ONE,  
Gamzee: YoU'lL gEt OnE, iF yOu'Re A gOoD bOy.  
Tavros: dEAL, sUCH DEAL,  
Terezi: YOUR3 S1LLY  
Terezi: WHY WOULD YOU W4NT 4 WOODY WH3N YOU C4N HAV3 4 BR1LL14NT PYR4LPLUSH?  
Tavros: tHEY DON'T, cOME TO LIFE, dO THEY?  
Terezi: OF COURS3 NOT  
Tavros: tHEN NO, dEAL,  
Karkat: IF INANIMATE OBJECTS COULD COME TO LIFE, THEN I'M ALFRED PENNY-FLIPPING HITCHOCK.  
Kanaya: Would You Please Present Yourself In A More Kindly Manner  
T.V.: "Andy's Coming!"  
Vriska: Wiiiiiiiimps!!!!!!!! Humans aren't in the least 8it scary.  
Aradia: Oh, they're great! Why don't we ever invite them to these things?  
Aradia: Y0u assume they fear humans  
Aradia: They may simply n0t want t0 be caught  
Sollux: How can you 2 be 2o dra2tiically different? iit'2 liike you're 2 2eperate people.  
Aradia: I don't know. Everything just seems... more ok!  
Aradia: H0w can that be  
Aradia: Being twice dead d0es n0t seem 0k t0 me  
Aradia: It's hard to explain. Oh! I've forgotten to thank Gamzee.  
Gamzee: ThAnK mE fOr WhAt?  
Aradia: Oh, yes. You wouldn't remember, would you? That slime pie has a lasting effect. Hardly matters now, though. I've changed all of that.  
Aradia: I d0nt understand  
Aradia: That's alright! You don't have to. It's just some simple... time shenanigans.  
Karkat: ARE WE SUPPOSED TO JUST ACCEPT THAT THERE ARE TWO ARADIA'S NOW? WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THAT? NOT TO OFFEND ANY FELLOW MEMBERS OF THE TIMEY WIMEY DUO, BUT THE REST OF US ARE VOMITING OUT OF OUR VERY EYE HOLES.  
Aradia: Oh, it's fine. I'll just go... back to the future!  
Sollux: What?  
Aradia: [zap]  
Nepeta: :33 > Bye bye, nice red Aradia! Thanks fur all your help!  
T.V.: "You are a TOY!" "You're a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity."  
Vriska: You tell him.  
Equius: D--> Isn't he correct, though  
Equius: D--> The cowboy toy, that is  
Equius: D--> The e%traterrestrial man is in fact a toy  
Equius: D--> A STRONG one at that  
Eridan: if you wwere a toy equi wwouldnt you think otherwwise as wwell  
Eridan: its not somefin apparent, if thats your wworld  
Feferi: T)(at's... actually a fair carpument. Bassically )(e wouldn't know because )(e doesn't know w)(at a toy is.  
Vriska: You could even 8e a toy. We could all 8e toys. How would we know?  
Gamzee: I'd KnOw If I wErE a ToY.  
T.V.: "The claw..."  
Nepeta: :33 > Yes! The claw!! Purrrrrfect!  
T.V.: "I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school."  
Terezi: SO NOW W3R3 B4CK TO DOCTOR WHO?  
Karkat: DON'T BE STUPID. HE'S OBVIOUSLY TALKING ABOUT FREAKING SID, YOU UNIDENTIFIED END TABLE.  
T.V.: "We can see everything. So play nice."  
Vriska: So now we're 8ack to the Walking Dead?  
Karkat: FREAKING SERIOUSLY?  
Sollux: 2eriious2ly.  
T.V.: "They were here in the car!"  
Karkat: [Face palm] I'M SURROUNDED BY FREAKING IDIOTS.

THE END.


End file.
